


Frigid Movements

by Sushi_inu98



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Creampie, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Mild Smut, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, Softcore Porn, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushi_inu98/pseuds/Sushi_inu98
Summary: A simple night, a simple desire.





	Frigid Movements

**Author's Note:**

> RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOWWAAAR!!!!!! I AM ALIIIIIIVE!!! 
> 
> So, you remember how last time I posted a story I created two new tags on this site? Guess what? MAKE IT THREE!! Why is everyone so repressed?! Or am I just the only cultured potato on earth?
> 
> Anyway, here's my Flash Fiction Friday entry. Please enjoy!

Pale, dexterous hands crept across your bare body, fluttering movements that left your stomach tingling in their wake. Your lips parted in a gasp, flaring up the side of his face, sweat dribbling down his forehead as he jutted in slow succession. 

You mewled in a sweet voice he found to be something of an intoxicant, the sound prodding at his mind and leaving his body in further rut. Your legs, interlaced behind him, brought him further inside your body before his willingness to do so--an action setting him alight with pleasure and dissatisfaction both.

A rough tug of your hair his response, a grin your reply. His domestic policies left you none the worse for ware, your heated vessel more than experienced and willing to accept his high dosages of punishing affection.

He gave little quarter, moving ever slowly in a maddening pace far too lethargic for your liking, yet all too enraptruing to force his hardened shaft deeper within your seeping womanhood.

A low, unintended grunt left his mouth as his teeth sought your flushed skin, sinking them into the sweetly tender flesh of your jugular, his rearing climax apparent as his once sluggardly tempo quickened. Once thoughtful, decisive movements calculated to bring pleasure in the height of passion and a show of cunning now faded into rough thrusts left unchecked wake of an unbearable lust.

You felt your lower abdomen coil, your eyes clamping shut tightly as you gave a cry, your head turning as your fingers now curled in his blonde locks, his teeth digging into your supple skin.

He released his essence inside of your trembling body, giving a series of strangled grunts as he came. He plopped down, still nestled in your moist womanhood.

He removed himself from you, his eyes furrowed in a displeased expression as he reached to the nightstand beside the bed, handing you a cloth.

You cleaned yourself, the rustling beside you keeping your attention somewhat scattered. He had turned to his side, seemingly ready for slumber. You joined him, throwing your arms around his ribs as you pressed your breasts to his back. He did not protest, save for a small flare of his nostrils.

Tomorrow was business, as usual: a day of long, unpleasant tasks and a series of disheartening events. But tonight, you had each other, and in your mind you had little doubt this night would be your last, as none before had been.

**Author's Note:**

> DOOOOOOOOOONE!!! Seriously, why don't people write about Jin?! Or Hazama?! Or ANY TALES OF CHARACTERS?!?!
> 
> Suffice it to say humanities shortcomings and inability to write for characters I like has left me with no shortage of content to put out. And, uh... this was something I just wrote on the fly. It didn't even take a full hour! AND I WAS SCROLLING THROUGH TWITTER MOST OF THE TIME!!! Jin will get a better, more methodical (and erotic) story next time he comes up.
> 
> Stay thristy, my friends~♡


End file.
